The fangirl and fanboy solution
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Emily and Kane want Kakuzu...in BED! They want to do a three some but how do they get their beloved sir sexy stitches to agree? Male OC and Female OC! Kakuzu x Kane and Kakuzu x Emily.


**A/N: Emily belongs to my friend, YaoiFangirlism12345 on DA (aka Tiff or MY weasel-chan~) Kane belongs to me, he's like me except cooler. Kakuzu obviously belongs to Masashi Kishimoto along with the rest of the Akatsuki. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kane.**

**Warning: Yaoi, fan girl/boy, cross-dressing, three some talk, and stalkerness. **

The fan boy and fan girl solution

Emily sat in Kane's room, watching the boy upload his pictures onto the computer. She wore her blue hoodie with cat ears and tail, gray short skirt, and violet knee high socks. Her blonde hair was down and her violet colored eyes were following Kane's every move. Kane had made her wear the skirt and knee high socks, he said something about looking like a little girl's doll. Kane had his brown and magenta streaked hair in a medium high ponytail and it went to his shoulders. His lemon-lime colored eyes were glowing as he typed and checked the computer. His tan skin was still slightly shiny and wet from his shower although his hair was dry. He was wearing tight black pants, magenta shirt that showed his belly button, and white ankle socks. Kane and Emily often hung out in Kane's room to just be themselves and not worry. His room was full of pictures of the Akatsuki members, his friends, and the other Akatsuki subordinates. Most of the pictures were of Kakuzu or himself with Emily. Emily was his best friend ever since they started the Kakuzu fan club. They often followed Kakuzu around and tried to stay in his room until they kicked them out. Kane was currently looking through the pictures he had downloaded from his camera, they were all of Emily, Kakuzu, and him. Kane laughed softly to himself. Yesterday they had forced Kakuzu to hang out with them at the beach. Emily smiled at the laughing Kane.

"What are you laughing about Kane," the blonde asked.

Kane looked over at her with a silly grin. He replied, "yesterday."

Emily laughed too. Kane blinked at Emily, his face lighting up with an idea.

"Hey Emily," he said, his face excited now.

Emily looked up at him. "Yeah," she asked him.

"Why don't we ask Kakuzu to do a three some with us," he said with another silly grin.

Emily blinked once, twice, and then three times. "Seriously," she asked bewildered.

Kane nodded his head. "Yeah. Why not? We can share him then. You know one of us would be hurt if Kakuzu only chose one so he should have both of us," he explained.

Emily thought about it for a second, she was shy when it came to more sexual things. She blushed some at the idea.

"Well….I guess so," she said nervously.

Kane smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He walked with her down the halls of the Akatsuki layer. He knocked on Kakuzu's door, disturbing him from his sleep. He had his shirt and mask off. He wore only a plain pair of gray pajama pants. He opened the door, his face clearly showing he was still half asleep.

"What in your fake god's name would you want at 3 in the damn morning," the stitched man asked grumpily.

Kane felt a wave of anger shoot through him.

"Jashin is real," both of the teenager said at once. Kane calmed himself but Emily was still kind of upset.

"We want to come in," the brunette boy said.

Kakuzu sighed, moving so that the two could come into his room.

"This better be good," he grumbled as the two sat on his bed.

The older man closed the door and sat in his chair, staring at the two.

"We want to have a three some," the blonde blurted out.

Kakuzu blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"What," he asked confused.

Kane sighed. "She said that we, Emily and I, want to have a three some with you," the brunette said slowly.

Kakuzu gave him a glare. "Do you even know how to do a three some," he asked.

The two were silent.

"I'll that as a no," the green and red eyed man said.

He picked them up by their collars and threw them out of the room.

"Come back when you have watched some three some porn," he said, slamming the door closed.

He then opened the door again. " It better not be at 3 in the morning again," he said, then closed the door again.

The two teens looked at each other. "But it's 4 in the morning now," the brunette remarked.

"Shut up and go to bed," Kakuzu yelled through the door.

Kane sighed again and got up, offering a hand to Emily. She took and she was pulled to her feet. They went back to Kane's room, hand in hand. Kane opened his door and they went in. Emily laid on Kane's bed tired.

"Kane, should we look up porn three somes," she asked.

Kane shook his head. "Pein blocked the porn sites," he replied.

Emily 'ahh'ed.

Kane nodded his head. "Don't worry though, we will get Kakuzu. We can just borrow some of Sensei's porn books when he wakes up," Kane said, "now go to sleep."

Emily cuddled into a pillow and fell asleep. Kane slept soundly in his chair. They were determined to get Kakuzu one way or another.

**Yay! I'm done! It kind of sucked though XD. Btw Kane's Sensei is Hidan. **


End file.
